The War and the Gods
by The Imperator President
Summary: The War returns, and the Gods have a part to play. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AU for Percy and Annabeth!
1. Prologue

**Discliamer: **I don't own Doctor Who or Percy Jackson

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

There was a war, The War in Heaven, which shook the very fabric of the universe. One man, a renegade of the Great Houses of Gallifrey, stopped The War from ever happening, annihilating all combatant sides in one instant. Or so he thought…

TARDIS, en route to Earth

The Doctor was busy messing with the controls on the console when a warning light began to flash. A jolt rocked the TARDIS as the cloister bell began to ring. The read-out began to spit out a garbled message about a temporal implosion, but suddenly the cloister bell stopped ringing, and one word printed out on the readout – Celestis. The Doctor felt his very soul turn to ice as he read the word. His expression hardened as he set the coordinates for Earth.

Camp Half-Blood

Percy was happy to finally have a chance to relax and leave the war with the Titans behind him. He was also enjoying spending time with Annabeth, without the constant interruptions and quests, but, as he watched Chiron sprint toward his cabin, he knew his chance for peace and quiet was over.

"Bad news Percy," Chiron intoned, "I am afraid Rachel has experienced another vision, a vision of 'a being that walks on storms. He has many names, but none are truly his, and he has worn many faces throughout history. He has seen the beginning and end of time, and he is coming: the Gods will tremble before him.' I have no idea what this could mean, but I worried what it could mean. As soon as Dionysus heard the vision, he headed straight back for Olympus; I have not been able to contact any of the Gods since then. I need you and Annabeth to head for New York to see what has happened to the Gods.

"I will leave as soon as possible. Can I bring anyone else along, I might need help?"

"No Percy, I will need the rest of the campers to prepare for war. I fear this coming threat might be worse than anything the Titans could throw at us."

"Worse than the Titans?" Percy asked incredulously, "How could anything be worse than what the Titans tried to do?"

"I don't know Percy," Chiron slowly answered, "I just have a feeling."

Percy quickly readied his equipment and met Annabeth behind the Poseidon Cabin, and they set off toward New York.

* * *

><p>Well, I had the War stuck in my head, and I saw the perfect way to tie it in with Percy Jackson. I make the Gods look bad later on, but I really do like the Percy Jackson series. Please review, I have more chapters, but I would like to know how this one is perceived before I continue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who

* * *

><p><span>New York City, New York – Empire State Building<span>

A strange wheezing noise permeated the building as a antique looking blue box materialized in a dark corner of the lobby. A door in the box opened, and a strange man in a tweed jacket and a Stetson stepped out purposely and walked toward the elevator.

Outside, Percy and Annabeth were just stepping into the entrance of the building, and noticed the strange box. Already feeling uneasy, they quickly hurried inside. They saw the strange man stride toward the elevator; as he approached it they watched in awe as he seemingly forced the doors open with just his mind. He stepped in, and the doors whirred shut as the elevator headed for the top floor.

They began to sprint toward the elevator, and surprisingly the doors opened for them. Percy stepped in first, and he quickly punched in the button for the top floor. As the elevator rocketed upwards, Percy drew out his sword, Riptide, and Annabeth drew out her weapon [insert weapon name]. The elevator finally ceased moving, and Annabeth and Percy sprang out of the elevator, only to witness yet another example of the strange mans powers.

He pulled a strange spherical object from one of his pockets and held it up high. As the guards at Olympus's gates began to charge, he pointed some kind of wand like object at the sphere, and all the guards suddenly shifted into pieces of paper. He put the sphere into his pocket, but kept the wand out as he marched through Olympus's gates into the Gods' very thrown room.

"Stop!" Percy yelled as he sprinted toward the man, Annabeth right on his heels. They both skidded to a stop when they passed through the gates; all of the Gods were in the thrown room, even the minor ones, and they were all watching the strange man intently, almost as if he scared them.

He began to speak, in a voice that seemed powerful and ancient, yet young at the same time, "What are _**you**_ lot doing here? I thought I finished all of you off? This is brilliant, simply brilliant, but I have just one question for you – how did you get to Earth? No, no, don't answer, just listen you sniveling cowards!"

"Who is this guy?" Percy hissed, his voice seething with rage at this being who dared to mock the Gods.

"I don't know, but the Gods seem spell bound." Annabeth quietly whispered back.

The man began to speak up again, "I destroyed you all, unless my memory is shot, and by the Eternals I wil discover how you escaped. I fought, I lost friends, and I triumphed; I brought an end to your madness, to The War, and I will not live to see that battle for causality itself brought back into time!"

An aura of rage seemed to glow around the man, and the Gods themselves appeared to almost be trembling.

I have fought and defeated worse things than you wretched lot, and I am still here. I have defeated the Daleks, Eternals, Chronovores, Great Old Ones, the Time Lords, and even the Guardians themselves. If you think you can even hope to stop me than you have already lost!"

His words echoed across the room, and the silence that followed was palpable. Percy and Annabeth stared in shock at this man, who dared compare himself to the Gods. Suddenly, Zeus spoke up:

"What is the meaning of this, mortal whelp? I am the mighty Zeus, the world trembles before me. You are nothing!"

"I am the Doctor, the Universe trembles before me. Now, please drop the act and tell me how you survived." The Doctor commanded.

Athena answered slowly, "Your… erasure… from the time line allowed us to move parts of Mictlan to Earth. Before we could again join the War, a civil war broke out between the isolationists and the expansionist. We, the isolationists, won, and we tied ourselves to Earth so we would not be erased when you re-entered time. We did what we had to to survive, is not that the very thing that you did during the War?"

Silence followed as the Doctor stumbled for words. He almost looked… apologetic, Annabeth thought. Percy was stilled stuck on the fact that this man had actually TOLD the Gods what to do.

"I... I'm… sorry for my explosive behavior," the Doctor said in a softer tone, "but I cannot simply let you all walk away without supervision. I will be back, but I have one final thing to say – The memeovore still survives on Planet 5, so please don't even think about leaving Earth."

With that, the man turned and walked straight toward where Percy and Annabeth were standing. As he passed, he tipped his hat to the two demigods and walked straight into the open elevator. It closed and he began his descent.

Annabeth turned to see what the Gods would say, but they were silent.

Percy blurted out, "Who was that? How can you just stand there listen to that person? And how did he do that thing with the ball and wand?"

Zeus spoke first, "We have not been entirely truthful with you, and I fear it is time we told you the truth. What the Doctor says is true, w-"

"What do you mean, true?" Percy exploded, entirely out of character. He angrily spun around and marched toward the elevator.

As the doors closed, Annabeth noticed a weird scar around the elbow of Percy's right arm. She turned to the Gods, and asked, "What did this 'Doctor' mean when he called you cowards."

"We were members of the Great Houses once, and we delighted in meddling in the universe, throughout time and space" Hades answered. "In our meddling we saw on the horizon a war, The War, which had the potential to annul our existence. To save ourselves, we left our people without a defense, and turned ourselves into beings of pure thought. We became conceptual entities, immortal and untouchable. So yes, we were cowards – we ran, we hid, we survived.

Annabeth stood in silence, not quite able to grasp what the Gods had revealed to her. As she thought over what she had just heard, a gut wrenching scream shattered her concentration. She rushed to the elevator and punched the ground floor button.

5 minutes earlier, downstairs

As he exited the elevator Percy saw this 'Doctor.' He was looking at brochures at the entrance of the building. He seemed to be mumbling to himself about games and the "next move".

"'Doctor,' I-" Percy began, but then stopped and began to howl in pain, He collapsed in on to the ground, and a jagged, red scar formed around the base of his left elbow and his shadow seemed to dart off of his body, heading straight for the exit.

Annabeth rushed out of the elevator I time to see the Doctor rush into a blue box, while carrying the convulsing form of Percy. She rushed after the Doctor, and stumbled into the blue box. She gasped when she realized that the inside was larger than the outside. Before she could go back out the doors, they slammed shut.

The Doctor had put Percy in some kind of chair with a head clamp, and a weird energy beam was connecting the clamp to the center console thing. The Doctor rushed to the console and began to flick switches and hit buttons. A whirring noise arose to sound, and then all was quite.

"Yes! We got out of that that. Well, your friend almost didn't make it, but he'll be fine for now." The Doctor looked straight at Annabeth, and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

In front of the Empire State Building, a tall slender women with a mask of bone stood holding a vial of blood. Long, green, web like strands crisscrossed the vial.

* * *

><p>I would like input on the Doctor's monologue, as I think he sounds to aggressive to be 11. I really don't hate the Gods, I just saw the perfect way to tie them in with the Doctor Who arc that made everyone the villain, The War in Heaven. It'll get better, and there will be a alliancefriendship between Percy, Annabeth, and the Doctor. The Doctor will explain himself to Annabeth in the next chapter.


	3. The TARDIS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Percy Jackson, but I wish I did**

* * *

><p>"Wha-What is this place?" Annabeth sputtered out.<p>

"This is my TARDIS." The Doctor paused and smiled, as if what he had just said was something amazing. "It is my time/space transport, and it just saved your friends timeline."

"What did you do to Percy? And what just happened between you and the Gods? What is going on?"

"One question at a time" the Doctor said as he flew around the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons. "Your 'Gods' are… old associates of mine. I figured they meant no harm after I got a good look at them, but I wanted to be sure. Now, that brings us to your friend, Percy you called him? He just had his biodata altered, well, more like changed, or edited. That's it, edited. He had a Faction virus injected into his biodata, so I had to isolate his original time line and preserve it." The Doctor moved back to the console and began to look at some sort of monitor.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth hollered at him.

The Doctor paid no attention to Annabeth's latest question, and he continued to study the monitor. Suddenly, the room rocked; Annabeth pitched to the side, but managed to catch herself on the railing.

"Curse you Blinovitch, why did you have to go and think up that principle anyway?" The Doctor spun to Annabeth, "Sorry about the pitching, but it's rather hard crossing your own timeline."

"Doctor!" Annabeth hollered.

"Not now, I'm busy navigating a vortex storm!"

"Doctor!" Annabeth hollered, one more time.

"Alright, alright. So, I was erased from time. While I was erased, certain beligerants of the War manage to escape their now doomed timeline. Now that I am back, I need to clean up loose ends, but I noticed while at, what did you call it, Olympus? I noticed that someone or something had already stopped them. So, that means I have to go back to their Civil War, and make sure they get stopped, just in case I stopped, will stop, am stopping them. There, Happy? Now, why don't you go find a room, they're right down that hallway over there." The Doctor pointed toward one of the multiple doors, and Annabeth headed for it.

She found herself in a hallway that seemed to stretch on and on, but she saw no end in sight. She passed about 4 doors till her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened one of them. Within, she found a bedroom, Greenpeace posters lined the walls, and a picture of a blonde, cheerful looking girl lay on the pillow. She headed toward another room, and within that one she also found a bedroom. She continued on, and the majority of the doors she encountered were bedrooms.

"Who were all these people?" Annabeth asked herself. But, she continued to walk on until she came to an ornate set of double doors. Within, she found the largest collection of books she had ever seen in her life. The shelves stretched on endlessly, and they appeared to reach into… clouds? Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Every row of every shelf was crammed with books - papyrus bound scrolls, leather bound tomes, electronic holographic books. As she continued to examine the shelves, she noticed that the books were in no particular order. She noticed a display case on the far wall, and headed toward it.

Within it, she found hundreds of strange items, from the crystal ball thing the Doctor had used earlier to a skull mask, and a bunch of random paraphernalia in between. This place was getting more and more interesting, she thought to herself, and then her love of architecture kicked in. She stood there, mouth agape, at the room which reached to clouds, yet was within a small. blue box. Her eyes opened wide as she spun around, taking in all in.

"This is amazing!" She yelled to no one in particular, "This is awesome! How does it work."

Annabeth heard a whirring noise behind her and turned to see what it was. What greeted her eyes was a giant silver disc, with a small screen set in the center. It had just turned on, and was showing some kind of building with storm clouds above it, and Annabeth realized it was the Empire State Building. Before she could watch what played out, the door behind her creaked, and she spun around. The Doctor was walking in, smiling like a giddy child.

"Do you like the library? It's taken me years to collect, and years to dry off… But enough about me, how about you. You seem a little lost, do you want the grand tour?" the Doctor asked expectantly.

"No!" Annabeth responded, "I would like you to explain what's going on!"

"I already did." The Doctor replied sheepishly, "but I can do it again if you like."

Before Annabeth could respond, a wheezing engine sound emanated throughout the room.

The Doctor piped up, "I guess we've stopped. Come on… Annabeth? That is your name, right? Well, no matter, we've got a world in front of us, let's go explore." He grabbed Annabeth's arm and rushed toward a door that Annabeth was sure had not been there before. As they walked by the long display case, the Doctor grabbed the crystal ball thing she had seen him with earlier, then a small metal ball off the shelf, and mumbled something to himself about hoping the web, or something, was still functioning. They walked through the door, and were within the main room again.

"Let's go have a look." The Doctor exclaimed as he threw open the main doors and walked out. Annabeth followed quickly on his heels, but was too close to stop abruptly when the Doctor did. They were surrounded by strange armored, bug looking things.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Take me to… your… leader?"

* * *

><p>At the edge of the Spiral Politic, the great web that binds creation, a ripple appeared. It began to spin itself into a separate spiral within the original. Shockwaves from the ripple were spreading quickly, and the assault on reality would soon be noticed. From beyond creation, the dark watcher smiled to himself. He would soon have his revenge, the Renegade would pay for what he had done.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would love reviews that analyze how in character Annabeth and the Doctor are. And I am planning on using more of the Faction Paradox descriptions of the War because they sound cooler. And I have updated the last chapter, so please review<strong>


	4. Olympus

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Doctor Who or Percy Jackson, but I don't**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Annabeth were trapped. The monstrous, armored creatures had encircled them, cutting them off from the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor stood firm, never flinching, and… taunted the creatures. Annabeth was amazed; was there anything this man was scared of.

"What are you doing here? I've defeated you once before, and if you'd like a second helping, be the first to come forward. You think you can just walk in here and claim Earth for yourselves?"

The largest of the creatures responded in a gravely, rasping voice, "What we want is irrelevant. We exist to protect the Black Box, and you, Doctor, are a threat to the Black Box."

"Black Box? So you all are just fictionally generated protectors?"

"You do not have the clearance to receive an answer to your query."

"Of course they're fictionally generated protectors, right Annabeth?"

"Wh-what? Yeah, I guess…" Annabeth couldn't understand a word of the conversation, but she was beginning to accept that she wouldn't understand much around the Doctor. She realized that the bug things and the Doctor were still talking, so she tried to pick up what she missed.

"-ere is this 'Black Box?' I'm _**not**_ trying to destroy it. I don't want to kill you, just stop you from bringing back the War."

"What you want is irrelevant." The Leader turned to the others and commanded, "Kill the girl and bring the Doctor." With that, it turned and walked toward the direction it had come from.

"Annabeth, run!" The Doctor shouted as he threw her the silver, metallic sphere he had taken from the display case. "This will keep you safe if you run into any broken regions of space time. Whatever you do, don't lose it." The creatures grabbed the Doctor, and Annabeth took off running, jamming her Yankee's cap of invisibility onto her head.

* * *

><p>After running for quite a while, Annabeth stumbled upon a village. It was small, and appeared to be ancient Greek in its art style. She wandered closer, and saw a group a villagers. She pulled the cap off of her head, and the villagers quickly congregated around her.<p>

"Who are you?" The oldest man in the group asked.

"What are you doing here?" piped up a younger man.

"She must be with the demons!" howled an older woman.

"Let her speak!" The oldest man commanded, "We must not always presume the worst. Now," he said as he turned to Annabeth, "who are you?"

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and I have no idea what I am doing here. In fact, where is here?" Annabeth responded.

"You are at the foot of Olympus, home of the Gods" the old man turned as he spoke, and gestured toward the mountain. Then, he and the villagers began to walk back toward their village.

"So that mountain is Olympus?" Annabeth asked while gesturing.

"Yes child, that great mountain is the home of our gods. We serve them with offerings, lest the demons come and take us away." The old man responded

"What are these demon things?" Annabeth asked.

"Great and powerful armored creatures, they raid our village if we do not send sacrifices to the gods."

"What kind of gods do you worship; my gods would never do that! In fact, what are the names of your gods?"

"They are the Menti Celesti, the great gods from before and after time. They came to us in a fiery, black chariot that fell from the sky." The old man intoned slowly, "And they demand worship."

"Menti Celesti? What are they? My gods are the Olympians. Mighty Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Poseidon; do those names ring a bell?" Annabeth was slightly worried. Why did none of these obviously Greek villagers know of the aptly named 'Greek Gods.'

"I do not understand, 'ring a bell.' Our gods do not gods do not 'ring bells,' and I have never heard of these gods you speak of, but surely they cannot compare with the might of the Menti Celesti: those who walk the Vortex of Eternity and view the minds of the universe? Our gods are truly mighty indeed" the old man quickly responded, as if in fear of something.

"Well, I'm not going to let these 'gods' of yours get away with this, I will help you free yourselves." Annabeth couldn't believe what she was saying; her fighting gods, it was almost laughable.

"Shush, shush child, they might hear your foolish talk and send the demons to descend upon us" the old man quickly cut her off, and pushed her into a small awaiting hut. Within was a woman cooking over a fire. She had long dirty blonde curly hair and appeared to be wearing… military gear.

"Another foreigner to keep you company" the old man said to the woman.

As the old man left, the woman looked up and smiled. "Hello sweetie, 21st century Earth by the design of your clothing and your speech pattern. And, by the expression on your face, probably just arrived with the Doctor. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. And who are you?"

"I'm River Song, sweetie, and I'm here to help save the universe."

For the next hour, River and Annabeth compared notes about the Doctor, and talked about life in general. Suddenly, an earth shaking _**BOOM**_ rocked the hut, and River jumped up and rushed out the door. Annabeth followed quickly. Outside, Mount Olympus was on fire, and a bolt of lightning shot off, striking a cave some miles from the town. A booming voice began to speak…

* * *

><p>Percy awoke with a start. He was lying on his back on a hill, but none of the landscape looked familiar. He racked his brain trying to think of what had happened to him, but the last thing he remembered was relaxing in his cabin. He stood up and looked around, but still nothing clicked in his head. He looked down at the ground, and he stared in shock. His own shadow was gone, replaced by the shadow of a large muscular, one-armed man; the shadow was even facing the sun, making the experience all the more weird.<p>

Percy turned as he heard the a buzzing, rending behind him; what greeted his eyes was a black, rectangular object. It appeared to be solid, but a door opened in the side facing him. A robed, hooded figure strode out and advanced upon him.

"Grandfather, I am overjo-" the figure began, but stopped after he realized Percy had no idea what he meant. "Where is the Grandfather!" He howled, "What have you done with his biodata?" The figure dived at Percy, the malicious intent obviously noticeable.

Percy pulled out Riptide and jammed it straight into the man's chest.

"Alright, why does Faction Paradox want me? Wait, how do I know what Faction Paradox is? What is Faction Paradox, where am I, and why do I have a scar on my right elbow?" He spun around, double checking his surroundings to make sure he wasn't dreaming

_Because you are me. _A voice responded, within Percy's head. _I am the Grandfather they seek. I do not wish to be reborn at the time, for if that happens, all I have worked for will be lost. Time is about to collapse, and my return would only have speeded it up. Contrary to Homeworld opinion, I don't want an overhaul of the Spiral Politic, just a new view of it. The Enemy is returning, and my cousin the Doctor must be told._

"What? You're inside of me. Alright, I'll accept that," Percy said slowly, "but who is the Doctor? How will I know this person?"

_Trust me, his smug, self-righteous attitude is impossible to miss. _The voice seemed tinged with a little contempt, maybe even jealousy.

Percy looked around and then noticed a town in the distance. He headed for it. As he walked, his mind began to drift to orange skies and red deserts, silver leaves and golden grass. He realized he was thinking the Grandfather's thoughts again, and he forced himself to concentrate.

All of a sudden, the ground shook violently and Percy was tossed off his feet. The mountain ahead of him appeared to be ablaze, and a bolt of lightning shot from it, hitting the ground some ways off from Percy. A deep voice rang out all around Percy, and within his mind...

* * *

><p>The Doctor grimaced as the Investigators pushed him dragged him along. He was really getting fed-up with the treatment he kept getting from the denizens of planets he visited. So he had destroyed the Investigators home, they should've moved on just like he did. Though looking back, the Doctor felt he couldn't really blame them for not liking him. The lead Investigator's voice brought him back from his thoughts.<p>

"Doctor, you will help us repair the Black Box, then you will submit to death."

It guided the Doctor to a black cube, about twice as high as the Doctor, and the same distance wide.

"Fix the telepathic circuits, the Celesti will rise again" the leader intoned

"Not while I have _this!_" the Doctor yelled triumphantly as he threw his fictional generator into the air. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and activated the generator. Blue arcs of energy shot out, dematerializing all the Investigators.

"Now that that's finished, let's have a look at that Black Box, come along Pond." He waited for one of Amy's snide remarks, until he realized that she wasn't with him. He stopped for a second, and sad, wistful look forming on his face, but then he shook it off."I really need to start keeping track of companions; it's no fun to go it alone."

The Doctor approached the large black object. As he got closer, he could make out the empty spots of Block Transfer Computations that the memeovore had taken a bite of. But, considering what it had been through, it didn't appear all that worse for the wear, until the Doctor inspected the inside. The TARDIS's interior was sparse, but the telepathic circuits were fried. The personalities of hundreds of Celestis were damaged, some beyond repair. And all that the Doctor had with him was a book of Greek myths and his sonic, not much to go on.

"Oh well, at least I'll learn how to fix my telepathic circuit from all this." He chuckled to himself as he bent down, opened the console, and got to work. He worked for over an hour, pulling off parts of the console, connecting other parts, until he was sure the circuit was operational. He connected the book of Greek myths into the telepathic circuits last of all, so that any Celestis that manifested the themselves would have personality imprints of Greek gods.

"Here goes nothing," the Doctor said as he flipped the activation switch. When it began to whirr, he quickly left the chamber. As he walked out of the Black Box TARDIS, a thought hit him: who activated the fictional defense measures?

Before he could answer his question, a bolt of lightning slammed into him. A figure manifested itself in front of the Doctor, and spoke with a voice that shook the world.

_**"We are the Celestis, the Titans from beyond time. You will pay for what you have done, Doctor, for destroying Mictlan and the Celestis Lords. You will suffer!"**_

* * *

><p>From beyond the Vortex, the Spiral that linked all points of the Spiral Politic, the dark watcher laughed. He would soon have his revenge, and Time's Champion would pay. The warped Spiral Politic buckled and tossed as paradoxical histories fought each other, the final moments of the Last Great Time War. Screams of immortals could be heard, as thousands of Chronovores, Eternals, Krakens, Reapers, and Old Ones were killed in the artron explosions of imploded history. The transcendental beings knew fear for the first time, and they fled before the might of these "insignificant" three dimensional beings. But the watcher watched on, waiting for the Doctor's death<p>

* * *

><p>I hope everyone has realized that the little addendums about the Spiral Politic are from the past, just so no one is confused. I hope I am getting Annabeth's character correct, but Percy is supposed to be slightly out of charcter. Thank you all for your reviews, and please R&amp;R this chapter.<p> 


	5. The plot thickens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Percy Jackson, wish I did. **

* * *

><p>"This way sweetie, hurry it up!" River called out as she raced toward the cave where the lightning had struck.<p>

"I am hurrying, not my fault I don't have long legs." Annabeth skidded to a stop as she yelled, almost running into River's stopped form.

Ahead was a huge caldera with a glowing energy rift in the center, directly over a large, square, black box. Bolts of energy randomly flew from the rift, appearing to vaporize whatever they touched.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, awed by the sight in front of her.

"Well, judging by the size, I'd say the Doctor didn't know what hit him, though where he went off to, I've no idea," River turned back toward Annabeth and continued, "I do know, though, that we've got an Investigator horde probably on its way. The good news is they're all going to be fictional constructs. The bad news – we'll have to fight investigators. Ready for a challenge, sweetie?"

"Always," Annabeth responded, perfectly coinciding with the arrival of a swarm of the insect like creatures, which she now knew were called Investigators. Annabeth reached for her knife in her pocket, but accidentally knocked the metallic ball the Doctor had given her out of her pocket.

The second it hit the ground, it began to whirr. The ground underneath it began to change into some kind of perfectly smooth material, and it was spreading. As it touched the investigators, they began to shift into symmetrical columns with roundels.

"Jump!" River yelled as she slammed into Annabeth, sending them both flying toward the rift. A bolt of energy hit them, and they vanished, just as the changing ground reached the land around the rift, sealing it.

* * *

><p>Percy stumbled to his feet, still woozy from the sudden psychic backlash of two beings fighting for his head. As he stood, his eyes changed color, and a word he had never heard before escaped his lips – amaranth. Behind him, the sound of a Faction vessel materializing could be heard; he turned to greet it, but it was not his voice that uttered the greeting.<p>

"Hello my family," a powerful voice boomed, "Now is our time to rise. The Doctor, in his foolishness, has given us a way to continue existing – the amaranth, the last piece of rationalizing technology left in existence, and it is in our grasp. We can come and go, create paradoxes, cross our time lines without fear, as it will keep this section of the Web of Time from evening tattering. For Paradox! For Death! For Alter Tiiiiiiiiiiime!" He reached out and took a cloak from one of the cousins, and draped it over his head and shoulders. "The Grandfather lives again," he hissed under his breath.

* * *

><p>Annabeth nearly wretched as she came to her senses. When the bolt of energy had struck her, it had felt as if all her molecules were being torn apart, then forcibly put back together.<p>

"What was that?" she mumbled, trying to stay on her feet.

"Matter/Energy beam, sweetie, we're inside a fictional rift now," River smiled as she help Annabeth steady herself. "We need to find the Doctor," she mumbled to herself, "but where could he be?"

They both walked forward and studied their surroundings. They were in a large, circular room with a colossal dome enclosing it. There were twelve chairs in the room, each with a mosaic of a superhuman figure built into the wall above; a great fire burned in a huge, lavish hearth set in the opposite wall. Colossal windows lined the walls at regular intervals, and bright, golden sunlight streamed through them onto River's and Annabeth's faces.

"This is Olympus," Annabeth whispered in awe, "but where are the Gods?"

As Annabeth spoke, the wall farthest from them exploded inward as a limp figure smashed through it. River and Annabeth quickly rushed toward it, and Annabeth was shocked to see the prone form of Poseidon lying in front of her. A large foot stepped through the wreckage, and powerful arms tore the dome off the room. A loud voice boomed out:

_**MY SON, YOU WILL NOT GET THE CHANCE TO REJOIN YOUR TRAITOROUS SIBLINGS EVER AGAIN.**_

"Not on your life," River snarled as she fired off two quick shots with her gun. The Titan stumbled backwards, but quickly regained its balance.

The monstrous, titanic being faced River, and angrily raged, _**FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH OUR WAR? YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!**_ The being, obviously a Titan, snarled as it lunged for River.

A lightning bolt hit its powerful form squarely in the chest, launching it backwards, and a young voice mocked the Titan, "Father, this battle is between you and me. Unless of course you are too scared!" From out of the shadows, Zeus emerged, glowing with his earth-shattering power. "Now," he growled, "FACE ME!" With that, he sent a barrage of lightning bolts slamming into his father's shocked figure, nearly toppling the giant.

Annabeth raced out of the chamber on River's heels, both stopping when they reached a safe distance. Behind them, the sky was alight with bolts of lightning and the gleam of a monstrous scythe; ahead of them, the ground was a desolate wasteland, evidence of the war which had been occurring. But, the most shocking sight of all was the sky: It was sliced to ribbons, and it bore the Doctor's face, shaped out of the stars themselves. "

"Doctor!" River screamed to the sky.

A rumbling voice answered, sounding as if it was in great pain, "The Fictional Generator, River, disconnect me from it…"

"We'll save you Doctor, don't worry," Annabeth responded, "Which way is it, Doctor!" The Doctor did not respond, though.

"Since you know what this place is, where would the base of it be, what is it built on?" River asked as she spun around to look at Annabeth.

"Tartarus," Annabeth responded with a shiver, "but I have no idea how to get there."

"Well then, sweetie, we should probably get looking," River paused and looked back at the battling forms of Zeus and Kronos, than continued, "I don't want to get caught in the crossfire of _those_ two." Punctuating her remark, a huge chunk of the sky came crashing down near them, rending a pit straight through the earth. Fire flared out of it, and River smiled:

"There's our entrance, let's get moving."

River and Annabeth carefully maneuvered down through the rubble and descended into the pit. They pushed deeper and deeper, soon losing even the light that shown from the entrance. They descended for what seemed like hours, never pausing or resting, knowing that their lives depended on finding the fictional generator. Finally, they arrived at a huge door, ornately carved and inlaid with golden Gallifreyan gliffs.

"Knock-knock," called out River as she readied her blaster. Annabeth pulled out her knife and slapped her cap onto her head.

"They can't hit what they can't see," Annabeth laughed as she prepared to fight.

The door flew open, and hordes of the insect-like armored beings rushed out in a mad stampede, crawling over each other to get closer to their prey. The cavernous room reverberated as more creatures descended to the floor from the monstrous pillars that held the vaunted ceiling in place. River was the first to attack, dropping three with one shot.

"Go!" she yelled to Annabeth, "Get the fictional generator and deactivate it! Go!"

Annabeth ran straight into the mass of creatures, slicing all the ones that got in her way. She plunged head long through the monstrous doors and emerged inside a small room with a hexagonal shaped console, covered in buttons and levers, in the center. Set on top of the console was the Doctor's fictional generator, glowing with random bursts of purple energy. She walked toward it, but was thrown backwards by one of the creatures. It stood over her and prepared to cut her in two. Without thinking, Annabeth rolled under its legs and jumped up behind it. She plunged her knife in between its shoulder armor and sliced. It dissolved into mist and dispersed.

Annabeth stood up on her shaking legs and trudged to the console. She grabbed the fictional generator and was immediately assaulted with electricity, causing her muscles to spasm. However, she didn't drop the orb and focused on the Doctor's face. A purple bolt launched out from the fictional generator and hit the ground about 3 feet from Annabeth, the shocked form of the Doctor materializing in the blast.

"Whew, thank you Annabeth. You know, having yourself chopped to ribbons is not fun, and it hurts! Stupid TARDIS and fictional generator decided that I was Uranus. Stupid machine, though, I guess it did manage to get us all here. Now, where's River?" the Doctor began to say even as he was materializing.

"She's out there, fighting off the investigators," Annabeth responded, "We have to hurry and save her."

"Yes, of course we do, let's go," the Doctor responded as he took off running. As they stepped into the large chamber, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around the cavern, disintegrating all the investigators. He rushed toward River's apparently unconscious form.

"River, speak to me, you can't die now." The Doctor performed mouth-to-mouth and CPR on River's still body, until she coughed and spluttered,

"I'm all right Doctor, and _behave_, there are young people watching," she weakly smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just help me up."

Annabeth and the Doctor helped River up and they all trugged slowly back up out of Tartarus.

* * *

><p>The dark watcher slowly twisted his finger through the Spiral Politic, building the Enemy's power base and shrinking the Homeworld's, without either side knowing what was going on. He watched as the Doctor led the memeovore's assault on Mictlan. But, just as the memevore was about to devour the Black Box TARDISes, the dark watcher snapped a thread in the Web, and the TARDISes slipped through time to Earth, circa 4000 B.C. He smiled to himself, and then turned to watch the War, enjoy the chaos that it fed him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now I have dropped hints to the watcher's actual identity. The amaranth is from "Christmas on a Rational Planet," but I am using it more like a plot device than anything else. <em>PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE <em>review, I would love to know how I am doing in my writing endeavors**


	6. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the franchises I am writing about**

**Imagine the Grandfather's voice, when he speaks, like a Goa'uld's voice from Stargate SG: 1**

* * *

><p>As the three companions trekked through the treacherous, battle-scarred landscape of the fictional world, the Doctor explained what was going on,<p>

"So, basically, when the Celestis hit me with the energy blast, the TARDIS had activated its newly repaired telepathic circuits and spliced fictional generator at the exact same time. The blast jarred the components and transported us into the TARDIS, which is molding itself with the fictional generator. Now, we just need to find one of the now multiple sets of doors. Adventure time!" With that, the Doctor plunged ahead into the gloom of the battle zone before them.

They continued onwards for the next hour, encountering no beings, and only catching glimpses of the occasional lightning blasts. The air was burnt and ashy, and hung around them like a damp cloth. Soot blew past their wearied forms and heat scorched their already wounded bodies. The harsh wind picked up as thy approached the foot Mt. Olympus; the top was shrouded in black smoke, and peals of thunder could be heard from within the palace.

"Just in time for the party," the Doctor chuckled to himself, "and I haven't a thing presentable to wear. Well, no matter. All right, River, Annabeth, let's go and have a look, shall we. Never hurts to peek about."

"Alright Doctor, but let's get out of here, I feel like the sky is about to fall," Annabeth responded curtly.

"That's because the sky _**is**_ about to fall Annabeth, we're not in the real world anymo-" the Doctor responded, but River cut him off.

"'Here there be monsters,' isn't that how the old saying went? We're off the map now sweeties, and we have nowhere to go but up," River purred as she began to climb up Olympus, laughing all the while at her pun. The Doctor and Annabeth joined her on the climb, and the three of them ascended the rock face and reached them top in a matter of minutes. The sight that greeted them at the top was sobering. The magnificent throne room was rubble, and the vaulted ceiling had collapsed on itself. Crumbled masonry covered the ground in irregular, grey chunks. A weird golden smoke clung to the ground, and the bodies of several Titans were strewn about the battle-scarred landscape.

"Looks inviting, shall we go and meet the victorious gods? I've always wanted to meet Zeus," the Doctor stated as he held out a hand to both Annabeth and River.

"Doctor, you already did, you know, when you picked up me and Perc- Percy? What happened to him?"

"I don't know, Annabeth, but the sooner we get out of here the sooner we will find out." Their pace quickened as they walked forward, toward the Olympus citadel, and the gods that lay within.

They walked through the doorway, and Annabeth stared in awe at the chamber within; where before had been ruin and rubble, now stood a completely rebuilt chamber, layered in gold and jewels. Five of the thrones had occupants, terrible beings, glowing with power.

"Speak, mortals, what is your purpose here? Why have you come before us, on the morn of our victory over the dreaded Titans?" boomed Zeus' voice.

"Oh, don't get all 'high-and-mighty' with me," the Doctor shot back.

"Doctor, please don't rile them up. We only just got here," hissed Annabeth and River at the same time."

"Who are you to speak to us in such insolence, help? Answer me!" roared Zeus in response.

"I am Uranus! I am your progenitor, and I am here to help clean up things. I like what you've done with the place, a lot better than the grotesque ornamentation of the Titans."

"You, Uranus, HA!" laughed Zeus, "I cannot believe you would l-"

"Peace, brother, listen to what he says. I can sense no lie in him. However unlikely it sounds, he _is_ telling the truth," cut in Hestia. The other gods nodded in agreement, and Zeus backed off.

"What can we do to help you, oh illustrious grandfather?" intoned Hera.

"I am in need of an exit from your glorious realm, as I have to get back to the sky," the Doctor responded, "But, along with my companions, I am lost. It is hard to navigate the ground, when all you have known is the skies."

Our realm is not yet solidified in its connection to the Earth we protect, but there is an exit through Hestia's flames. Go in peace, grandfather," replied Poseidon to the Doctor.

Behind the three companions, the hearth flared up in an explosion of dazzling colors. The flames spilt apart, revealing the shape of a TARDIS door. The Doctor quickly walked out, and Annabeth and River followed directly on his heals.

As soon as they passed through the doorway, it slammed shut behind them. Outside, the ground was pristine. Floating near the exit they had emerged from was the Amaranth, which had obviously completed its reordering of the surrounding countryside; it was spinning slowly in the air, occasionally letting off a burst of energy into the ground.

"That's not right…" the Doctor mumbled, but didn't finish his thought.

"If it's alright by you, sweetie, I'll be leaving now. Places to go, things to explore, memories to cherish. You know the drill," River whispered to the Doctor as she vanished in a flash of Vortex energy.

"By River…" the Doctor absentmindedly said to the empty patch of ground where River had been standing, then he continued mumbling to himself. "What could the amaranth be rationalizing, the collapsing TARDISes and timelines should be stable now, I don't understand?"

"You don't understand because you delude yourself. Did you really think I would pass up a chance to return, to bring my Faction back to power? You have been a naïve fool, Doctor, and your human _pet_ has paid the price," hissed a voice from behind Annabeth as the Doctor's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Annabeth spun around, and saw Percy. Only, it wasn't Percy, it was something in Percy's body. The voice that came from its mouth was a deep, demonic voice, full of loathing and hatred. Annabeth nearly died in shock.

"Human female, you had… feelings for this bodies former occupant, I understand. A pity you were unable to her his final thoughts: they were all about you," cackled the not-Percy.

"Grandfather," the Doctor spat, "give the boy his body back! NOW!"

"Now, now Doctor, don't get angry with me. You're the one who caused this."

"What? How did _I_ cause this? I was here to save the universe from a temporal implosion, and I nearly saved the boy. Why, Grandfather," raged the Doctor. Suddenly, his voice became like ice, "Why?"

"To have my revenge on you, of course. Do you really think that my followers could have set this up alone? I've had help, from a being who hates you beyond all else. Speak his name, Doctor, you know who I am alluding to…"

The Doctor's face contorted into a mask of abject horror, and he hoarsely whispered, "The Black Guardian."

"Yes Doctor, the Black Guardian. He will have his revenge on you, as you watch the War reappear before your very eyes. And then, watch you be continually killed and resurrected in the City of the Saved. He has been planning this for eons of time. Now is the time of your defe-"

But the Grandfather's final words were cut off. Annabeth had lunged for him, and plunged her dagger into the small of Percy's back, his one weak spot. As the Grandfather fell to the ground, Annabeth stood over the bleeding body, tears streaming down her face; the Faction Paradox members near Annabeth backed off quickly, as if something told them to not interfere.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry ab-" began the Doctor, but Annabeth cut him off: "Shut up, monster! You caused this! You're the reason this happened to Percy!" she screamed as she spun around to face the Doctor, "You're the reason this happened! I hate you." She wept uncontrollably as she took off running, unknowingly directly for the Doctor's TARDIS.

While she ran, Annabeth locked herself in with her thoughts. Her whole world had just crumbled around her. She had discovered the gods to be mere constructs of a machine and been forced to slay Percy in an act of self-defense. Behind her, she could here the Doctor racing to catch up, but Annabeth forced herself to run even faster.

Annabeth stopped suddenly when a TARDIS materialized in front of her. A hooded figure stepped out and threw the hood off his head looking straight into Annabeth's eyes.

"Do you wish to avenge your friend? Do you wish to strike back at those who have taken your love from you?" the man asked in a youthful voice. He was tall and well-built, with a thick crop of blonde hair on his head. "My name is… Abschrift, yes, that's it. My name is Mr. Abschrift, at your service. Now, I ask you again – do you want to avenge your friend?"

Through her tears, Annabeth was able to mumble a response. "Yes," then, firmer, "Yes, help me strike back at them."

The robed man smiled as he put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "Come with me, I have just the thing that will help you," he said in his oily voice, "and me." He gestured toward his open TARDIS door, and they both entered. The machine began to whir and whine as it vanished into the Vortex.

"No, CWEJ!" the Doctor howled as he sprinted toward the spot where the TARDIS had stood. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you, you or Annabeth" He choked back a sob and looked up into the sky. Somewhere, another universe away, the War continued, and there was no Doctor to stop it. The Doctor continued to stare, but finally walked back to his TARDIS, resolving to never again involve others in his affairs if they didn't know the risks.

* * *

><p>The Black Guardian took a Klein bottle and mirrored the Spiral Politic into it; the Guardian made sure to place Annabeth in the new universe, forever out of the Doctor's grasp – a permanent agent of the Great Houses. He turned to his accomplices, the Faction Paradox, who took the bottle and entered it. They were able to stop the Doctor from annulling the War, and stop the future Faction from traveling back to Gallifrey, creating the continued environment of the War that allowed the acausal Faction to exist. With the Faction members gone, the Black Guardian allowed the universe to fix itself, knowing that he had won; he had brought the Doctor down, and kept him there. The Spiral Politic formed back into shape, and continued to exist, as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, in the recently formed universe of the continued War, Annabeth was on a mission: beneath burning skies and cities of song, within sleeping oceans and dreaming rivers, out in the galaxy, fighting a War while the tea got cold…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is last chapter that will truly feature the 11<strong>**th**** Doctor**

**Part 2 will be Annabeth as a Homeworld/Time Lord agent, but there will be a brief interlude chapter before I continue with the main story.**


End file.
